


They're my ocean, they're my shore, they're my home.

by percyyoulittleshit



Series: Intertwined [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: Annabeth's life used to fit in two suitcases, never fully knowing what a permanent place meant. Now she has a place to call her home but home can be more than once place and sometimes it can also include a person.Inspired by a tumblr prompt "Chilly summer evenings"
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Intertwined [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/727080
Comments: 9
Kudos: 105





	They're my ocean, they're my shore, they're my home.

**Author's Note:**

> For Roxy I hope this story brings you as much joy as your beautiful drawing (that inspired this story) did to me.  
> To anyone reading this please go and check Roxy's ( rhoxana on tumblr) Camp Half-Blood Reimagined project in her tumblr! Is absolutely stunning.

The setting sun was painting the sky with a mixture of blues, oranges, and pinks, giving Camp a few magical sunsets before summer ended. If she paid enough attention she could see little twinkles of light coming from the fireflies. Her heart ached a little bit, she loved this place so much. It was her home, it was her safe place, it was her childhood, and she didn’t want to let go of it. She was sitting on the lake’s dock, sketchbook and pencil resting next to her. She had stopped to admire the way the sunset illuminated the Dinner Pavilion across the lake. The far-away sound of campers getting ready for dinner was igniting her brain with ideas of what Camp could be; a small town maybe, not only a safe haven for kids and teenagers but adults too. She had been so focused on memorizing the scene in front of her that she jolted when she felt something brush her shoulders. 

“Sorry, I thought you might be chilly.” Her fiance said quickly. Annabeth turned to look at Percy who was sitting down next to her on the dock.

Annabeth wrapped herself in the light jacket he had gently rested over her shoulders. It was his jacket, one of the favorites Annabeth loved to steal from him. She tended to get cold easily, something Percy always mocked her about, but he always offered one of his jackets or hoodies to her. She really needed to buy more winter clothes instead of stealing it from him, but most of her life she had been living out of two suitcases, and coats and jackets took up too much space. From sharing a cabin with a dozen siblings, to boarding schools, to cheap apartments for a few weeks in summers, and to dorm rooms; for so long she hadn’t had a place of her own, something permanent. The small studio apartment she had shared with Percy in Ithaca for the last two years had been a start for her, but even then she knew the apartment had an expiration date and old habits were hard to break. 

She smiled at him. “I was actually, thank you.”

“Ready to drive back home?” Percy asked, and Annabeth took a deep breath.

 _Home_ , she and Percy had only been living in their new apartment for a little less than two weeks before sneaking away to camp for a weekend. Their place was still filled with boxes, mostly his stuff from his childhood room at Sally’s, they were still figuring out furniture and where to place stuff. But it was their place, a place with no expiration date, a place they were making their own.

“Just a second,” Annabeth mumbled. 

She looked back at the Dinner Pavilion where lights were slowly being turned on, from the corner of her eye she could see small lights appearing from where the cabins were located. She had loved that moment when she was little, when the sun started going down and lights and torches turned on, the start of camp's nightly activities. And now at twenty-three she still loved the sight, after all these years that moment still felt magical. She closed her eyes and let the wind caress her skin, she could navigate camp with her eyes closed. She recognized the sounds of the ocean in the distance, the slight creeks from the wood on the dock, the way the wind moved against the trees, she could faintly hear the family of crows who loved to steal shiny things from the Aphrodite cabin. This was her home.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at Percy, who had stood up and was looking at the campers arriving at the Dinner Pavilion on the other side of the lake, a small smile framed his face. He looked happy, content, peaceful, handsome; long gone was the little scared twelve-year-old who crossed the magical barrier for the first time ten years ago. While Camp Half-Blood would always be home, Percy was home to her as well, with his troublemaker smile and untamable black hair. She had memorized almost all the sounds at camp but she could also tell you every story of the scars on his body. She knew exactly what to say to make him laugh hard enough for his dimples to appear, the way he made his coffee, and how much maple syrup he poured on his pancakes, the raspy notes in his voice when he was still half-asleep, how he didn’t like to shower at night because it gave him too much energy. She could tell his mood from the emojis he used in his texts, that little tender spot on his neck that made him giggle, and the part of his lower back that once upon a time had been his vulnerable spot.

She patted his leg trying to get his attention, once his eyes were on her she extended her arms towards him, silently asking him to help her get up. 

“You are ridiculous.” He laughed and rolled his eyes playfully before helping her stand up.

“My knees are not what they used to be.”

Percy snorted at her. “Don’t be dramatic we just turned twenty-three not sixty-three.” 

And just to prove his point he quickly squat down, wrapped his arms around her legs and picked her up. Annabeth laughed and wrapped her legs around his torso, in this position she was a little bit taller than him, so she leaned in for a kiss.

“You are ridiculous.” Annabeth laughed against his lips and he only spun them in response. Her laugh filled the air around them while he spun her. She felt like she was sixteen all over again, like those first weeks at the beginning of their relationship, back when they were starting to learn how to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Now, seven years later they were planning their wedding.

He slowly put her down and she caught a few figures staring at them from the other side of the lake, once they realized she had caught them looking they hurriedly kept walking towards the Dinner Pavilion.

“I never thought there would be a point when we would be the oldest campers here. I guess you were right, we are old” Percy laughed. “They probably think we’re proper adults who have their lives together.”

“I mean we did get engaged two months ago, that sounds like a really grown-up thing to do.” Annabeth wiggled her left hand in front of him. “I think we’re the first couple to get engaged at camp.”

“Definitely not the first proposal, Connor proposes to people at least five times per summer.”

“Remember that time he lost a bet and had to propose to Clarisse?” Annabeth laughed.

Percy snorted. “I have never seen someone run that fast, I honestly thought she was going to murder him.” 

Annabeth took his hand. “Come one, let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr as perseannabeth.


End file.
